Explanations
by Quarentined
Summary: Maddy's been acting weird, and Shannon and Tom want answers. Rhydian is reluctant to explain that it's a wolf thing. Maddy x Rhydian, explicit language


When Maddy drags him into the dark room for the third time that day, he is unsurprised. Well, the feeling of an unknown someone yanking him straight back into a darkened room is enough to shock anyone's system, but when he feels his back press against the door, and warm, hurried lips on his -

"Maddy... you're not serious are you? I- I don't think I can anymore."

"You don't want me?" Maddy takes a small step away from him and her face forms into a frown and he can see that bottom lip start to poke out...

"Of course I want you!" he hurls out. He knows she's not that hurt by his question, and his resolve is breaking but honestly... he doesn't think is physically capable of any more sex for a while. "Maddy..." he whispers and then stuffs his head into his hands to avoid looking at her, "My dick is chafing. It hurts."

Her frown deepens a little and she moves to cup him. Rhydian involuntarily winces - alarmed, Maddy pulls her hand back.

"Can't you get it up or something?"

He looks at her incredulously. She sounds concerned.

"I think we both know I can, Maddy. That's not the issue. I'm sore. It's all been a bit... vigorous."

She has the nerve to laugh.

"You weren't complaining earlier!" she said, arms curling around his neck again, "...Definitely wasn't complaining earlier," she murmured as she kissed him again and he forgot what he'd been complaining about. Maddy's fingers quickly popped buttons on his shirt and nibbled playfully at his bottom lip. As he groaned into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair he realised that her impatience had grown; he felt several buttons on his shirt pinging off and clattering to the floor. The sound of another item of clothing ruined by Maddy. Rhydian mentally sighs at the thought of yet another double meaning lecture on "being more careful" from Mrs Vaughn.

That's before the dark room door opened and Maddy and him were stood facing a disturbed looking Shannon and Tom. Rhydian opens his mouth to come up with a good excuse as to why he is half undressed with his belt undone and Maddy's hair is considerably more tousled than generally accepted in normal society. His jaw snaps shut when he realises that there is little to say in their defence and opts to look anywhere but at his best friends' faces. Subtly, he shifts Maddy to stand in front of his crotch and begins to redress himself as best he can. Though not the first time him and Mads have been walked in on by their friends, it's still an uncomfortable situation at best, not helped by the rapidly deflating hard-on in his trousers.

Shannon is glaring at him.

He feels a bit hard done by. Isn't he the one who's been cockblocked?... Albeit he _is_ chafing... suddenly he feels something comparable to gratitude towards Shannon and Tom. Him and his penis need a break.

The ginger uses her annoyed voice to address them."You guys know you're at school right? Can't you do that somewhere else? In the woods?"

Even in the relative dark Rhydian sees Maddy blink at her best friend. She's probably thinking about the same thing as him. Namely, the fun they had this morning on their way to school against a rather spectacular oak tree in the forest. Rhydian grins at the thought. Shannon is considerably less amused and shakes her head at him.

"I don't even want to _know_ why you're smiling like that Rhydian Morris...I don't need to know." She sounds mildly horrified.

Tom saves him... kind of.

"Aw Shan you're just jealous," he laughs, "If we got a sex grid for those two we'd need A3 paper. You... I'd get you half a post-it note." Shannon elbows him and tuts before opening her mouth to speak again.

The bell rings and Maddy looks up at him before swiftly grabbing her bag and making to leave, though not before giving him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth and a smile.

He likes her smiles.

"I've got to go guys, double art next, I'm gonna be late!" She escapes pretty quickly with messy hair and swollen lips.

Rhydian eyes his bag that he'd dropped beside the door earlier and wonders if he'd get away with the same.

"Don't," said the redheaded devil, "even think about it Rhydian, I know for a fact you have a double free next." She pauses and glances at Tom. "We wanted to talk to you actually."

His eyes slide back to his friends and suppresses the urge to run past them, fuck the bag he doesn't need it. _We need to talk_ always sounded bad, never brought good with it. He thinks of the kinder foster parents that sat him down on the sofa with that line before telling him that it was time for him to go.

Rhydian thinks he may be overreacting a little. Things have been good. He has no need to worry, and these are his friends. Friends that knew he'd never watched a Christmas film or been outside the UK and oh yeah, that he transformed into a wolf on full moons. He breathes a little easier.

Shannon Kelly has her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised though so whatever is still can't be great. He mirrors her and folds his arms. "What do you want to talk about?" he says slowly, suspicious. Shannon glances at Tom for the fifth time in three minutes. He's clearly here for back up rather than confrontation.

"It's about Maddy," she says finally, "We-" Tom nudged her violently, "I mean, _I,_ well honestly Rhydian, I'm worried about her. I just wanted to know if you shared our, I mean, my concerns. Or if you could just tell us that she's alright."

He looked between the two of them, "She's fine, Shan, I think. What are you talking about?" He wonders what the hell they're going on about? Maddy's been normal-ish hasn't she?

Shannon cleared her throat before replying tightly, "I mean she's been like this for a month now, just so hyper all the time and you know she sometimes bunks off class? She's barely been to any history lessons at all. And we feel like she doesn't go anywhere without you at the moment."

"Is she not allowed to be happy Shan?! Besides she's not doing anything dodgy whilst skiving history she's with m-" Oh. _Oh_. That's what they were on about. Well he wasn't going to explain _that_ to them. Time to say _laters_ and leave it to someone else.

Shannon and Tom close in and push him back away from the door and he almost let out a growl. This conversation was getting uncomfortable, fast and it needed to end now.

"Mate," Tom said quietly, "We're just worried. She's acting a bit weird and I feel like she's avoiding us."

"She's not avoiding you. She's fine guys, she'll be back to normal in no time. I'll talk to her, we can have a... a... movie night... tonight? How's that?" They both look unimpressed at him. Rhydian sighs. Why does he have to explain to the humans?

"If I tell you guys you have to promise not to bring it up with her, understand?" They both nod violently and he breathes in deep, hoping he won't regret it. "Maddy's in heat." He says it and closes his eyes as he waits for a response.

First, silence, then, Tom's raucous laughter.

"You lucky bitch! No wonder you've been going at it like rabbits... or wolves I should say," he bursts into laughter again. What a dick.

"It lasts 6, 7 weeks," he continues, "She's distracted easily by it, it's difficult to not listen to the urge to... well... just go for it all the time." Maddy is going to kill him.

"Fascinating," breathed Shannon, "Of course, she releases pheromones and you, you can't resist so-"

"Shannon shut up. Don't bring this up with her okay? It's private and embarrassing and I'm only telling you guys because I don't want you to worry. Everything's fine."

Shannon looks happier at the newfound information. Well at least someone's pleased.

"Come on Tom, I need to go to the library, I didn't research this far into wolves last time."

She looks him up and down judgementally before heading for the door.

"Your buttons are done up wrong by the way. And you're missing four of them. I think I saw one by the computer table. Good luck with that by the way."

Rhydian puts his head in his hand and groans. He can feel a migraine coming on.

The door shuts, but reopens almost immediately.

"NO GLOVE, NO LOVE."

He looks up in time to see Tom grin at him, flashing teeth, before the door slams shut once more.

Maddy is _so_ going to kill him.


End file.
